Episode 3239/3240 (8th August 2002)
Plot Despite the relative success of the previous evening's dinner, Tricia just can't bury her anxiety when it comes to Rhona. Her jealousy knows no bounds when she discovers that Marlon has shown Rhona around Edith's house while she was away and she becomes angry and upset when the pair discuss décor in front of her. Tricia flees and has a heart to heart with Emily, admitting that she feels inferior to Rhona and sees why Marlon would like her. Emily tries to calm her down and encourages her to open up to Marlon about her worries. Robert is on a high after losing his virginity to Nicola, the older woman. Emily is horrified to hear a first person account of the night from Nicola, while Donna and Lucy are disbelieving when Robert boasts of his conquest. Paddy and Emily are aghast at Nicola's behaviour just moments before the social worker arrives. They decide that she has to go if they are to ever be successful in their attempts to foster. Zoe finally learns more about her medication but isn't satisfied with what she is receiving. Paddy still hasn't found the courage to visit Zoe and Ashley is desperate to cover for him, pretending that he sends his love. Chris is concerned that it could have a detrimental effect at a time when she needs to concentrate on her recovery and Rodney is disappointed to learn that Maggie has been offered a job in Scotland and will be leaving with her family soon. Tricia's contempt of Rhona is reaching fever pitch and it is starting to cause cracks in her relationship with Marlon. As Rhona celebrates in The Woolpack after hearing she’ll be kept on at the surgery, Tricia can’t hold back any longer and finally unleashes a verbal assault on her rival. The vet is stunned and Marlon is left feeling embarrassed. The tongue-lashing leads to a full-blown row between Tricia and Marlon and, despite his best efforts to calm the situation, things are said that only serve to make matters worse. She is left feeling inadequate and convinced that her fears are completely founded. As the Calders prepare to leave Emmerdale for Scotland, Lucy lets slip to Craig and Maggie about Nicola sleeping with Robert. It proves perfect bait for Maggie to use as she bids farewell to her friends in The Woolpack and makes a loaded comment aloud about Nicola's antics. Nicola responds with force, but Maggie doesn’t take the slap lying down and hits back in triumphant style. Zoe is concerned about Paddy and can’t understand what she has done to upset him. Chris finally convinces him to visit, but Paddy finds the situation uncomfortable and difficult. Paddy apologises but it is clear that things are not the same as they once were between them and Donna is delighted to land a modeling job for a photoshoot. Cast Regular cast *Nicola Blackstock - Nicola Wheeler *Robert Sugden - Karl Davies *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Tricia Stokes - Sheree Murphy *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Emily Dingle - Kate McGregor *Maggie Calder - Dee Whitehead *Lucy Calder - Elspeth Brodie *Craig Calder - Jason Hain *Jack Sugden - Clive Hornby *Zoe Tate - Leah Bracknell *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Christopher Tate - Peter Amory *Rodney Blackstock - Patrick Mower *Bob Hope - Antony Audenshaw *Edna Birch - Shirley Stelfox *Viv Hope - Deena Payne *Terry Woods - Billy Hartman *Donna Windsor - Verity Rushworth Guest cast *Rd. Ajit Devgan - Marc Anwar *Ryan Leader - Daniel Pape Notes *This was a one-hour episode as no episode was broadcast on Friday 9th August due to an edition of Soap Star Lives being broadcast in Emmerdale's usual timeslot of 7:00pm. Category:2002 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:Extended episodes